


Fairness of Enemies

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “It doesn’t seem fair that we hate each other so much and yet I know your real name and you don’t know mine.”





	Fairness of Enemies

"So your real name is Leto, hm?" Fenris tensed at the much hated voice, turning to face the mage with his deadliest glare.

"Scrub that name from your mind, mage." Fenris threatened, _not_ in the mood to deal with Hawke’s pet abomination, "It meant nothing then and it means nothing now."

“But it’s your name.” Anders frowned, “Shouldn’t that count for something?”

“It does not.” Fenris turned away from him, content to let the conversation die there. The mage remained mercifully quiet.

For a full six seconds.

"I'm Adalrich." he said, completely unprompted. Fenris was surprised enough that his anger abated momentarily.

"What?" he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Anders shrugged a little sheepishly. It was a poor look for the infuriatingly smug mage.

"You already know Anders is a false name." he continued, "And I know that incident in the Hanged Man was an ordeal for you. It doesn't seem fair that we hate each other so much yet I know your real name and you don't know mine. So, you’re the only person who knows this, but my real name is Adalrich." Fenris thought he’d be incensed at the mage’s presumption, but when he reached for the anger it wasn’t there.

"Adalrich." he rolled the name on his tongue, "It doesn't fit you."

"You don't think so?" Ander pouted, honest-to-Maker _pouted_ , “How very rude, my father gave me that name.”

"You should return it to the store. I think I'll continue to call you mage." Fenris shook his head, feeling a thrill of something he refused to recognize as camaraderie. Anders snorted, but gave him a small smile.

"I'll just call you dickhead then, shall I?" he retorted with a small laugh. Funny, Fenris had never really heard the reclusive bastard laugh. Suddenly remembering who he was talking to, he scowled, trying to tamp down on anything resembling friendliness between them.

“Call me what you will, so long as you keep your distance.” he said with as much contempt as he could muster.

“And here I thought we were starting to get along.” Anders sighed.

“Not on your life, _Adalrich_.” Fenris jabbed, scowling deeper when Anders didn’t seem offended.

“Fuck off, _Leto_.” Anders laughed, “Fenris suits you much better anyway.”

“I agree.” Fenris said, “Now go away.” Anders shook his head with exasperation, but did as Fenris asked. For some reason, the silence he left behind was less appealing than it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> Adalrich is my headcanon for Anders’ real name


End file.
